


Twin for Twin

by PJMax (FactCheck)



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternative Universe - Persona Protagonists in Same School, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Competition, God - Freeform, I don't know how that happened, Implied Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Incest Mention, Light Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teenage Sex Worker, Twin AU, Twincest, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, and akira and ren are twins, and i just had to write it, basically the persona protagonists form both series have twins, but it is still somehow angst flavored at times, get that out of the way, listen i saw some art, or maybe you dont, school sex, so souji and yu are twins, the conversations definitely seem crackish, this is lightly crack, this is somehow a part of the slut souji series, where do I start, you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactCheck/pseuds/PJMax
Summary: The twins Akira and Ren make a bet on who can get the twins Yu and Souji laid first
Relationships: Persona 4 Protagonist/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Twin for Twin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to the five people who opened this fic in curiosity, thank you and enjoy!

In a certain high school, in a specific town, of a known prefecture of Japan, a basketball game was playing.

Akira, in no uncertain terms, was having a very gay panic.

Watching a player jump into the air, arch his back, and curl his arm as the basketball left his hand to glide perfectly into the net - or at least Akira assumed so since the crowd around him was going wild, but his eyes were glued to a certain silver-haired boy. At the way the sweat was sliding down his neck and the way he landed lightly on his toes, eyes fixated ahead, tongue darting out to lick his lips, oh and how Akira wanted those lips to be on him. To feel the press of a sweat-soaked uniform against him and strong hands grabbing his shoulders as they leaned closer and closer and-

“You’re having homo thoughts about Souji again, ain’t ya?”

Akira clicked his tongue and looked over at his brother.

Ren was scrolling through his insta, lollipop firmly in his mouth, pressed up against one of his cheeks and making it puff out in what would have been cute if it was anyone else.

“I don’t want to hear anything from you, you manwhore.” Akira yanked the lollipop out of Ren’s mouth in retribution for his foul and completely true words. He popped it in his own mouth, swirling it around to the other side to make it harder for Ren to get it back. “Plus, don’t think I don’t hear you moaning for Yu at night. You’re loud _and _vulgar.”

Ren glared spitefully, pulling another lollipop from his pocket and shoving it in his mouth.

“Yeah, okay, I’m not hiding anything, though. I know what I want and I plan to get it.” He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, pointing it to the front row where Yu was clapping for his brother. “I’m going to get me a man and you’re going to have sad little gay thoughts to yourself.”

“Am not! I bet you I can get Souji to go on a date with me before you can get Yu to even stand to be near you.”

“Ah ah little brother-”

“I’m older than you.”

“-first to get a _hookup _wins.”

“What?!”

“Sh!” Ren’s hand shot out to wrap around his brother’s mouth, the people around them turning towards the noise in confusion.

Both of them hunkered down together, Ren’s arm around Akira’s neck as they whispered conspiringly.

“_What_?

“First one to get laid wins.”

“But that isn’t fair!”

“Oh? So you’re admitting defeat already?”

“No!” Akira whispered harshly. “I know I can win but why does it have to be sex? Why not a date?”

Ren waved him off.

“A date is easy, you just go up and ask for one. Now, sex? That’s a whole ‘nother level, you know?”

Akira, begrudgingly, agreed.

“Fine - twin for twin?”

“Twin for twin.”

_________________________

Akira knew for a fact that Yu had football practice after his brother’s basketball game.

The only reason he knew was because Ren refused to ride home with Akira on the train whenever Yu was kicking a ball around.

The little stalker freak probably wished it was his balls being kicked around.

Either way, it was the perfect opportunity to get close to Souji while Ren had to wait around for his preferred twin to finish his practice.

Akira chose the seat at the top of the bleachers furthest to the left, right where Souji usually sat when Yu played.

Not that Akira was a stalker like a certain brother, but he didn’t like riding the train alone without a book so he was forced to wait his brother out every now and then when his stash was running low or he was on a particularly boring part and he just happened to notice that Souji chose the top left corner every single time. And that he liked to read too. And that he wore his winter uniform on the dot whether the weather was cold or not yet.

God, he was adorable.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Akira chose to ignore the slut.

Said slut, refusing the be ignored, gripped the back of Akira’s hair and yanked until he was forced to look at him.

“You won’t stop my progress, Ren.” Akira groused, knocking Ren’s hand away from his hair. “Don’t pout that I’ll be getting a head start.”

“Not with me here, big brother.” Akira whipped his head around as Ren whispered too close to his ear, hand teasingly placed on his thigh, inching closer and closer to the inner portion of softer flesh. “I’d like to see you pay attention to anything but me.”

Akira put the palm of his hand against Ren’s face and pushed, sending the other boy off the bench and flat on his ass.

“You will NOT get in my way to Souji.”

“Did you need something?”

Akira froze at the quiet yet firm voice. He turned slowly, face already hot and uncomfortable as his gaze met Souji’s.

“Ah.”

Ren was quick to get to his feet, rushing back up to sit next to Akira and patting the seat invitingly next to him.

“No, we just wanted you to sit with us, here sit next to me.” Ren threw a sharp smile at Akira who was still dying a little inside, but aware enough to pinch his brother’s thigh in retribution at being a literal cockblocker.

Ren slapped his hand as unnoticeably as possible while smiling at Souji.

Said boy shrugged and took the offered seat, pulling out a book and settling in as he waited for Yu to finish his practice.

Akira gave another spiteful pinch to Ren who was watching the field intently, lip already disappeared inside his mouth as Yu started bouncing the ball on his knees.

“Those thighs could crush a man.”

“You wish.”

“God, do I.”

Akira rolled his eyes and tried to peek around his brother at Souji. The silver-haired teen had an eyebrow raised, looking at the two and Akira quickly looked away, redness creeping up his cheeks again.

He silently cursed his brother who got a nice view of his crush and an adequate block on Akira’s progress in getting into Souji’s pants. And hopefully into something better.

Akira sighed dreamily at the thought.

The first sign at the Not a Good Time, was the feel of light fingertips playing on his back. He knew the game, had played it enough times, but _now _was not a good time. He elbowed Ren, but for all intents and purposes, the other teen looked like he was mesmerized by the players on the field.

The edge of his shirt was sliding up, and if Akira knew anything about gravity, that wasn’t happening due to any laws of physics. He could feel the press of Ren’s arm against his back and the cold fingertips running against the soft line of his stomach. He caught his brother’s hand in his and Ren was quick to lace their fingers together.

Akira looked over at his brother, rolling his eyes when he saw him chewing on his bottom lip and fixedly watching Yu.

“You better not be imagining me as him.” He whispered in Ren’s ear, his only reply an upward tilt of Ren’s lips. “Ew, you are, aren’t you?”

The unhindered thumb dipped lower, flirting with the edge of his pants.

“Maybe.” Ren finally murmured under his breath. “Don’t pretend you haven’t thought of me as someone else before.”

Akira snorted, scooting further from his brother only to feel their interlocked hands pull his hip insistently closer.

“Do you two do that often?”

Akira jumped straight up to his feet.

“Do what? We weren’t doing anything? I have to go to the bathroom.”

Akira tripped his way down the bleacher steps, practically booking it to the restrooms inside the school.

He slammed his way into one of the stalls, locking the door and sliding down to the floor, panting harshly and already feeling the sweat stick his uniform to his body uncomfortably. 

Akira couldn’t believe they almost just got caught.

Stupid fucking slutty Ren!

He really did just ruin everything every single time.

A knock sounded on the stall door. Akira started, not having heard the bathroom door open.

“Uh, occupied?”

“Is that a question?”

Akira groaned at the reply.

“Go away, Ren. You shitty manwhore.”

Ren snorted, the door rattling as he slid down the other side.

“You’re fine, bro, he didn’t even notice anything but our handholding. That’s pretty normal brother stuff.”

Akira scrunched up his nose despite the fact that Ren couldn’t see it.

“Souji and Yu don’t hold hands.”

“Sure they do, I saw it once.”

Akira rolled his eyes at the reply, silently calling bullshit.

“Hey! It’s true!”

“Don’t pretend to read my mind!”

“Was I right though?”

Akira huffed a laugh, getting on his knees to open the door and letting Ren crash to the ground, the younger twin groaning as his head collided with the floor.

“First of all: ow. Secondly: bitch.”

“You deserved it, shut up.”

“Touchy.”

“It’s pronounced ‘touché’, actually.”

“Shut up, loser.”

Akira laughed out loud, watching his brother’s eyes light up. He threw a quick glance at the bathroom door before leaning down, pressing their foreheads together and nuzzling in, letting his nose bury in his brother’s hair.

“Oh, gross, you smell like sweat!”

“Well, yeah, I ran here!”

“You’re so out of shape, bro.”

“Ugh, you’re incorrigible.” 

“Come on, let’s go back to the field. I didn’t get an eye full yet.”

“You got plenty of eye fulls, you’re just insatiable.”

“Understandable, let’s go.” They both stood and Ren held out his hand. “We can even hold hands all the way there like real brothers.”

“We _are _real brothers, you dork.” Akira laughed, knocking Ren’s hand away playfully, leading the other boy to start up a round of play fighting that traveled out the door and directly into another person.

“Ops, sorry.” Ren spoke up first, freezing when he saw who it was.

“Oh, it’s them.” Yu replied back, a towel wrapped around his neck. “I heard you two were incestuous.”

“For heavens sake, Yu.”

“What?”

“Really? You can’t think of one reason why you shouldn’t say that out of nowhere?”

Akira wasn’t really listening, too busy slowly being eaten alive by the utterly horrifying revelation that his crush knew he did incestuous things with his brother.

“Hey, Aki? Chill, dude, you’re not breathing.” Ren was shaking him and he turned to grip him like a lifeline.

“Back.” Akira started pushing his brother back the way they came.

“What? Akira?”

“Back inside.” Akira manhandled Ren back into the bathroom and dragged him back into the previous stall.

“Akira, what are we doing here?”

“Are you not...even a _little shocked_ that other people FOUND OUT ABOUT US?” Akira was grabbing Ren’s shoulders, pushing him up against the stall door, getting into his face as he started to yell. “THEY FOUND OUT, REN! THIS ISN’T GOOD, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? WHAT IF SOJIRO FINDS OUT? DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT TO THE STREETS-”

Akira was cut off by a knocking on the stall door.

“Not to bother, but we are also here still.”

“No, you’re not.” Akira responded immediately. “You’re outside.”

Akira turned back to his brother.

“They should be outside still.”

“Uh, yeah, can you give us a moment, he’s kinda freaking out.” Akira jabbed an elbow into Ren’s ribs, the younger doubling over.

Calming himself as much as he could, Akira yanked the door open, letting it push Ren with spite.

“Um, hello, how are you? We were just leaving.”

Akira tried to push past the two, leaving his brother to fend for himself because he was a dick and deserved whatever happened to him, but Yu grabbed his elbow as he passed.

“Okay, unnecessary manhandling. Release me instantly.”

Yu’s eyebrows rose in a clear “you’re fucking crazy, huh?” but he let go all the same.

“Listen, we’re not telling anyone, least of all your guardian.”

“We were just, like, messing around. It wasn’t anything serious. You, um, understand that right? Just brothers messing around?” Akira tried not to look at Souji, afraid of what he’d see on his crush’s face, but he got an eye full of Yu’s, which, he guesses was the same but it wasn’t as perfect as Souji’s was. There wasn’t the same kind of cool indifference that made it feel like he was looking through you or that you could see straight through him.

Hm, Akira loved an unattainable personality.

“Yeah, okay, sure. So Souji saw you two making out for funsies a few days back, I got it” Yu held up a hand when Akira made a move to interrupt. “But I want in on it.”

“Ex-excuse me?”

“You’re excused, but listen,” Yu continued. “I think it’s hot and I want in on that.”

“Oh, this is perfect.” Ren interjected. “I’m totally winning this.”

“Winning what?” And there was Souji. Perfect Souji. Asking all the wrong questions.

“The bet.” And there was Ren, with all the wrong answers.

“Oh? There’s a bet? What’s the bet about?” Akira was seeing why Ren liked Yu more and more by the minute. They both sucked.

“Me and Akira bet on which of us could get one of you laid first.”

“Oh my god.” Akira covered his face and wished for death. “Oh my god, Ren, just shut up.”

“Oh no, this is great.” Yu walked closer to Ren, their couple of inches of height different seeming enormous with the way Ren naturally curved his back sluttily and Yu loomed over him.

Akira hoped the different between Souji and himself wasn’t that horrendous because he really wanted to be the one to plow that ass and feeling like he was mounting a giant didn’t sound that fun.

“I’m down if you are.”

“Wait! This isn’t fair. You’re both sex mongers, this was against me from the start.”

“Oh, you can still compete, I can handle two.”

“That’s not the bet, chief.” The Slut himself interjected. “Akira has to fuck Souji before I can fuck you to win.”

“Please, for the love of all that is holy, just shut up, Ren!”

“Then you’re in luck!” Yu cut in, wandering back to his brother and throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Souji is our certified whore.”

“Come again?”

“We haven’t even came once, though?” Yu joked, his smile ignored entirely by Akira who was watching Souji with wide eyes.

Souji rolled his own eyes, shrugging his brother off and shrugging off his outer jacket.

“Let’s win your bet then, Akira.”

“Okay, hold up, that isn’t fair.” Ren waved his hands in front of him as if he could ward away Souji from undressing. “I want Yu to be a slut too.”

“Shut up, Ren, you’re a slut enough for all of us.” Akira stated with half a brain, the rest of his higher functioning watching Souji with hawk eyes.

“No, I mean he literally is a sex worker. He gets, like, paid and stuff. Dirty boy,” Yu teased, poking Souji in the stomach repeatedly while the other boy tried to swat him away.

“Really?”

The two stopped messing around to look at Akira, both frowning at his tone.

“Is that a deal breaker for you?” Souji finally asked. “I understand if that makes you uncomfortable-”

“NO!” Akira was quick to interject. “No! I would never think badly of you…”

Everyone waited for the other shoe to drop but Akira just continued to look at Souji like he hung the moon.

“Oh, ew, gross.” Ren muttered under his breath. “He’s so in love it’s sickening. Let’s hurry, Yu, I want to win.”

Yu laughed but headed toward the shorter boy anyways.

“Eager much? I don’t even get a kiss to start off with before I bend you over?”

“Oh, I’m not bending over anything, good sir, you WILL pick me up and hold my weight with those thighs. I demand it.”

“Oh, I’ll happily do that.”

Akira listened with half an ear, too caught up in grey eyes.

Souji was leaning up against the sink counters and Akira could already imagine pressing into him. Could already feel the way their bodies would aline, the way the hard-cut of Souji’s lithe muscles would mold together with his thin softness.

Akira didn’t want to know what kind of look was on his face, knowing it was probably gross and disturbing - or that was how Ren described it whenever Akira got to thinking about Souji.

And, oh god, he was right there! In reach!

Yet, Akira couldn’t move, couldn’t force his feet to walk the few steps forward.

As if taking pity on him, Souji closed the distance between them.

“We don’t have to anything if you don’t want to, you know.” Souji spoke up, lifting one of his hands that were shorter but bigger than his and his brother’s own hands to run it against Akira’s cheek.

“No, god no, I want to do a lot of stuff with you!”

Akira was sure he ruined everything with the soft shock that crossed Souji’s face at his words, but the fears fled as the tiniest of smiles uplifted his lips, making Akira feel as if the world was aligning perfectly to give him a brilliant moment of clarity.

“Let’s start with a kiss?”

Akira nodded quickly before hesitating, not knowing how to start.

Souji chuckled, leaning down and planting a soft kiss against the corner of Akira’s lips. He pulled back minutely, Akira still feeling his breath ghost across his lips.

Akira decided to take the next step, more confident in his actions. He put his hands around Souji’s waist, pulling the other boy against him and feeling the lines of the bodies meet in perfection. He leaned up the centimeters to connect their lips, pressing gently at first before he started sliding them together with increasing hunger.

Souji followed expertly, sensing every move and following at Akira’s pace.

Ren and Yu were still kissing by the time that Akira and Souji got to first base, but Yu had Ren pressed up against the wall, a hand holding his thigh up around his waist as they desperately kissed one another.

“Your brother calls you a slut and I’m starting to see why.” Yu laughed. “You’re already up and rearing to go and we just started.”

“Shut up,” Ren replied, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling Yu’s mouth back to his own. “We gotta be quick or that horndog will jump your brother’s bones before I can get you inside me.”

“Dang, not the dinner type, huh?” Yu murmured, pressing open mouth kisses against Ren’s neck to keep him from complaining.

Ren hummed quietly, suddenly slowing the grind against Yu’s thigh that he had started up.

“We can go get dinner after this if you, like, want to.” He looked away as Yu pulled back to look at his face. “But if you don’t that’s also fine, I guess.”

Yu laughed, hiking the shorter boy up and pressing their mouths back together.

“I’ll go on a date with you.” After a second of thought, he continued: “If you let me watch you and your brother makeout.”

Ren scoffed, pressing an open palm to Yu’s face, but he didn’t deny him when he went back to sucking on his neck.

Akira finally was feeling confident enough to press Souji backward, back to the sink. His hands were everywhere at once yet never dipped beneath Souji’s clothes. His lips didn’t leave the taller boy’s, refusing to lose the connection he worked up so much courage to get.

Souji gave that soft, quiet laugh every time Akira had to pull back for air.

Slowly, the taller boy was undressing them both. The ties came off, the shirts unbuttoned, the pants unzipped - not enough to alarm Akira, but enough to get things moving along.

Souji made the first move, pulling back and dropping to his knees, looking up at Akira with lidded grey eyes that stopped the darker-haired boy’s breath.

Souji didn’t say anything, but his hands stopped at Akira’s pants, asking silently if it was okay to go forward.

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Akira chocked out, blushing and covering his mouth when he realized what he said.

“He means, commence dick sucking operation!”

“Shut up, Ren!” Akira threw a look over his shoulder, stilling when he saw that Ren already had his pants removed, Yu’s fingers slicked with a discarded lube packet that lay trashily on the floor.

“Oh, for fucks sake, really?” Akira spat out.

“It’s fine, I’ve got you.” Akira looked down, seeing Souji sliding off his pants more gracefully than Akira thought possible while kneeling on the ground. He pulled his own lube packet out of his pant’s pocket, tearing it open and slickening up his own fingers. “Just enjoy this.”

Oh, Akira would. He definitely would.

The hot, wet enclosure of Souji’s mouth closed around the head of his dick, an experienced tongue flattened against his and forming a cradle while he slowly pushed forward, letting Akira’s cock slide down to his throat.

If that wasn’t enough, Souji was trailing his hand behind himself, beginning to finger himself open right in front of Akira. 

“Fuck, they’re catching up with us,” Ren groused, yanking at Yu’s hair. “Hurry up, I refuse to lose. Just put your dick in me.”

“That’s, uh, a terrible idea.” Yu winced, trying to tilt his head away from the offending hand as one hand was busy opening Ren up while the other was keeping the other boy up. “I’m like 90% sure you don’t want me to break your ass literally.”

Ren hesitated, looking between Yu’s face and Akira with Souji.

“I’m pretty sure I would rather go to the hospital than lose to my bitch of a brother who only knows how to take it up the ass.” Ren eventually spoke up after a moment of thought. “So get your dick inside me or I’ll start pulling your hair out.”

Yu rolled his eyes but removed his fingers to pull out his dick, letting Ren hold himself up for a few seconds.

“Just breath in,”

“I know how to take dick!”

“Oh, your brother’s?”

“Does that matter- FUCK!” Yu stilled, the head of his dick just breeching Ren’s entrance. “That FUCKING hurts!”

Ren wrapped shaky arms around Yu’s shoulders, pulling the boy closer and giving a pitiful sob when it moved the dick in his ass deeper inside.

“God, just,” Ren paused, his breathing harsh. “Give me a second.”

Akira, hearing his brother’s reaction, didn’t think before he was pulling away, leaving Souji with his mouth open and fingers in his ass.

“Are you okay?” Akira barely got out before Ren’s arms were around his neck, the younger moaning at the movement jostling him in such a sensitive time. “Ren, what happened? Did he do something?”

“Wow, I’m literally still right here.”

Akira didn’t deem him worthy of an answer but he did glare at Yu.

“Tell me what’s wrong, Ren.”

“God, Akira, he’s a big as I thought.” Akira pulled back to get a better look at his brother whose face was red. A pained pinch between his brows but a line of drool sliding down his chin, already looking fucked out. “Also, I win.”

“Oh my god, Ren!” Akira smacked his twin on the back of his head. “I thought you were really hurt!”

“I am!” Ren tried to defend himself. “He just split my ass open! Can you check to see if I’m bleeding.”

“I am not doing that.”

“Not even for your dearest little brother?”

“Especially not for you, you pig.”

“Pig?! Ow!” Ren went back to clinging to Yu. “Don’t move, have some mercy!”

“I’m literally not even moving!”

Ren nuzzled further into Yu’s neck.

“Are you all done?” Souji stepped forward, somehow looking regal still while pantsless and his shirt open to reveal his chest and stomach. “I was getting somewhere.”

“Oh,” ‘Somewhere’ answered. “Yeah, we were.”

Souji walked closer, Akira watching with dark eyes as the half-naked boy grew nearer. He grabbed Akira’s hands and led him to turn on the spot, Souji against the same wall Ren was pressed against.

“Here,” Souji let go of Akira’s hands, the other boy already missing the warmth, before he turned around, pressing his front against the wall and pushing his hips out invitingly. “This should make it easier on you.”

“Wow, okay, yeah.” Inside, Akira was just as eloquent. Or, mayhaps not, as he was internally screeching at the top of his imagined lungs as his crush presented himself like some bitch in heat.

Not that he was complaining, of course.

“Wow, you really are just the saddest loser.”

“Oh my god, do you ever shut up, Ren.”

“You should know that I never do.”

“I was hoping that getting dicked down would help you.” Akira gave a final biting remark before turning back to Souji.

He gripped the other boy’s hips in his hands, feeling the light muscles and hard bones that pressed against his palms with satisfaction.

He was almost sad that he didn’t get to prep Souji himself, but he stilled the regret by spreading the silver-haired boy’s ass open and watching the slide of lube run down his thigh. He groaned at the sight, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Souji’s back.

“Okay, I’m going in.” He wrapped his hand around his dick and pressed against the entrance, the muscle giving to the force and Akira popped inside with another groan. “Shit, you feel good.”

“Fucking loser.”

“Ren! Yu work harder at shutting him up.”

“I’m trying, but he’s a real brat.”

“Excuse you! Sorry if I’m more used to giving than taking. You’re lucky that I even let you stick you stupid cock up my ass!”

“How do you deal with this every day?” The answer never came, Akira too caught up in Souji. Yu rolled his eyes, continuing to hold Ren up as the baby clung to him. “Are you ready yet?”

The arms around his neck tightened, letting him know that, no, Ren wasn’t ready yet.

“I really don’t think you won in all honesty. You may have started first, but you’re a baby.”

“It hurts, fuck you!”

“I told you! You should have let me prep you more.” Yu repositioned himself as carefully as he could without upsetting the smaller boy. “Do you want me to pull out and stretch you more or just wait it out?”

“Don’t pull out.” Ren sighed heavily against the dip in Yu’s neck, shifting himself slowly. “Let me move at my own pace.”

Akira was trying to set up some sort of pace himself but was ultimately failing. His thrusts were sloppy and unrhythmic.

Finally, perhaps growing tired or out of pity, Souji brought back his hand and laid it over Akira’s hip, stilling his motions.

“Just follow me.” He sounded unaffected and that was the worst out of the situation. “Don’t think, just feel, okay?”

“Okay.” Akira whispered back, voice hoarse.

Souji pulled forward slowly and kept Akira’s hip still before he slammed his hips back. He did it over and over until Akira was pulling out more quickly on his own and bringing their hips together rather than letting Souji bounce on his cock. He gripped Souji’s hips more harshly, using the hold to pull him on and off his dick at a quick and rough pace.

“Better?” Akira huffed out through his teeth, Souji answering only with a tight nod. “Good.”

Ren was slow-moving, but he set a pace, his hips rolling up and down, taking in more and more of Yu’s cock.

“You’re doing good.”

“Shut up before I break your dick.”

Yu laughed lightly, shifting his feet to get a better stance.

“Just tell me when you want me to take over.”

“I got this damnit. Just, just hold me up.”

“I am, but I can make you feel better.”

“Doubtful.”

Yu raised a brow, taking the challenge for what it was.

“Let me try.” Ren scoffed but nodded his head.

Yu gripped Ren’s hips, tilting him to get a better angle and sliding him up before pulling him back down.

“Fuck!” Yu did it again and again, fucking up into Ren and forcing him back down on his dick.

Yu leaned closer, burying his face in Ren’s neck, breathing getting harder as he fucked the other boy. Ren pulled him closer, arms still firmly around his neck.

Akira had a better rhythm, hips pushing and pulling on both ends until the heat in his stomach grew brighter and brighter. He had enough forethought to pull out before he came across Souji’s back in with thick ropes of cum.

He still held Souji’s hip in one hand, remembering himself a few moments later and reaching around with his other hand to grip Souji’s dick and jerk it.

“Inside,”

“I can’t that quick, Souji.” Akira bit his lip, displeased that he had failed to get the other off.

“Fingers,”

“Oh,”

Souji laughed breathily, Akira taking delight in the sign that he at least could entice a reaction from the silver-haired teen.

He pushed Souji more into the wall, pressing his front to his back and sticking two of his fingers in his ass, pulling in and out in a mimicry of his earlier actions, making Souji’s hips roll against the wall.

With a muffled cry, Souji came.

“Faster,” Ren panted, trying desperately to bring Yu closer, the impossibility of it not dawning on the teenager. “I’m so close, _please_.”

“I’ll get you there, just hold on.”

“What the fuck do you think I’m _doing_?”

A few more thrust and Ren was coming, his fingers tangling in Yu’s hair, tugging the strands straight out of his head.

Despite the discomfort, Yu was quick to follow.

The four took a breather, all of them coming down from their highs.

“Okay,” Akira started. “That was fucking great.”

“I think I have a bald spot now,” Yu complained.

“You’re fine, stopping complaining.”

“No offense, Ren, but I hardly think you can talk about anyone complaining,” Souji spoke up.

“Okay, wow, first of all, fuck you. Secondly, fuck your brother.”

“You already did that.”

“I am well aware, thank you, Yu.”

“Just making sure. I could have fucked your brains out,” Yu shrugged playfully. “You never know.”

“Oh please, you weren’t _that _good.”

“Oh? Is that a challenge I hear.”

“You promised me dinner first.”

The four all paused, seeming to remember that they just had an orgy in their school bathroom after barely talking to each other.

“Okay, I think we all need to go out and have a nice dinner together.” Ren hesitantly said.

“I can second that.” Souji reached out, gripping Akira’s arm lightly before letting go.

“Glad we all agree, where are we eating?”

“McDonalds obviously.”

“Oh, obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to the five of you who read this all the way! PLEASE leave comments because it's just me and you here and I need some type of validation, I'm literally begging you here. Thank you!


End file.
